El boggart de Tina
by MindyLizzie
Summary: Tina suponía que esta sería una clase como cualquier otra en el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, después de todo solo debían enfrentar a un boggart


Bueno, escribir no es mi fuerte pero desde hace días tenía esta idea en la cabeza. Ya que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se enfrentan aun boggart en algún momento en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pensé ¿en Ilvermorny también lo harán? y ¿qué pasaría cuando Tina se tuviera que enfrentarlo en clase? y esto surgió. Claro que es muy cursi y tonto pero espero les guste o al menos los entretenga que esto que salió de un post viejo de tumblr =)

* * *

Se suponía que sería una clase como cualquier otra, Tina estaba en el salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras vistiendo su usual uniforme escolar y su túnica azul con rojo carmesí, estaba junto con sus demás compañeros, escuchando atentamente a lo que decía su profesor, hoy verían como enfrentarse a un boogart, ese no-ser amortal capaz de cambiar de forma instantáneamente y transformase en la imagen de lo más teme la persona que está frente a él.

–Practicaremos el encantamiento riddikulus- dijo acercándose al pequeño armario que había a mitad del salón -Cuando abra este armario el boggart saldrá y tendrán que estar preparados para enfrentarlo- hizo un movimiento que parecía que iba abrir el armario, pero se detuvo un momento ante las miradas curiosas de todos los estudiantes –Recuerden que deben tener una gran concentración y una mente fuerte, únicamente el encantamiento no será suficiente para derrotarlo- terminó de decir

-Ahora, formen una fila- escuchó hablar a su profesor y de inmediato todos los alumnos tomaron su uno tras de otros, ella incluida. El profesor dijo al primer estudiante de la fila que estuviera preparado y abrió el armario y el no-ser salió cambiando rápidamente de unos espirales a la figura de una araña gigante, que era el mayor miedo de ese alumno, y tras decir el encantamiento la araña terminó con sus patas todas amarradas en el suelo.

Así siguieron uno tras otro y el boggart iba cambiando de forma, y llegó el turno de Tina, la joven bruja tomó un paso al frente con su varita en alto, lista para lanzar el encantamiento, y vio cómo se volvió una espiral gris mientras cambiaba de nuevo. Ahora frente a ella estaba la figura de su hermana menor, Queenie, pero ésta se veía diferente, su mirada cansada, su piel tenía un leve tono verdoso y marcas de salpullido verdes y moradas.

Abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, reconoció esos síntomas, era viruela de dragón, la misma que hace algunos años le había quitado a sus padres, los recordó de luciendo así poco antes de morir, en un instante estaba tan inmersa en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y sus ojos se empezaban a nublar, hasta que fue demasiado para soportarlo. Sin pensarlo y casi de manera mecánica salió corriendo del salón.

No se detuvo ni cuando el profesor le gritaba que volviera, que la clase aún no había terminado; corrió hasta donde sintió necesario y al darse cuenta estaba frente al estaque. Se sentó y puso su cabeza junto a sus rodillas cubriéndolas con sus brazos. Dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas caían silenciosamente. Y se quedó así intentando calmar todas las emociones que tenía dentro de sí.

Tina no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba allí, hasta que el peso de una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro. Levantó su cara y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermana, que la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. La rubia quito su mano y se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

-Me contaron lo que pasó en clase- finalmente Queenie fue quien habló primero –me preocupé un poco cuando fui a buscarte al salón y no estabas- continuó y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a su hermana

-Supongo que fue todo un espectáculo verme salir corriendo- respondió Tina evitando verla a la cara, su hermana puede darse cuenta que hay algo de dolor en su voz

 _Seguro creen que soy una tonta y ridícula_ Queenie escuchó los pensamientos de Tina

-Teenie…- dijo la menor suavemente y con un leve tono de tristeza

La pequeña rubia se acercó más a su hermana y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos

-No eres una tonta- Queenie habló con decisión y eso hizo que Tina la mirara a los ojos, un poco sorprendida. No era común ver a su hermana menor, siempre tan dulce y tranquila, ponerse asertiva

-Eres una de las personas para valientes e increíbles que conozco- continuó diciendo con ternura – sé que crees que tienes que ser fuerte y protegerme todo el tiempo, pero…- dijo moviendo sus manos y abrazó suavemente a su hermana mayor

-No tienes que aguantar todo tú sola- la rubia dijo con su voz casi rompiéndose -yo estoy contigo- terminó de decir y sintió como ahora Tina movía también sus correspondiendo a su abrazo

-Quee…nie…- dijo ella entre sollozos y casi como un murmullo, pero la menor la pudo escuchar

-Está bien- respondió la rubia suavemente mientras tiernamente le daba palmadas en la espalda intentando darle algo de consuelo

Tina se aferró con más fuerza a su hermana y, por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron lloró abiertamente frente a ella, dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado. Quizá Queenie tenía razón, quizá no tenía que ser fuerte siempre, después de todo se tenían la una a la otra


End file.
